Barry Wyatt
Trent James Wyatt (born October 9, 1982) is an American professional wrestler who is currently not under contract, where he last performed as Barry Wyatt and was last seen in the ring under NCPW and made appearances at many companies since July 2019 Early life Born in Kansas City, Missouri, USA (October 9, 1988 (Aged 30). Trent Wyatt is an American Professional Wrestler that goes under the ring name of 'Barry Wyatt',starting his wrestling career back in 2001. Professional wrestling career Independence Circuit (2001-2006) Wyatt started his career wrestling high school gyms wrestling in the Independence circuit. He caught the attention of many promotions making sporadic appearances and taking the crowd by storm with the extreme that Wyatt brings. NCPW (2018-2019) On September 16, 2018, NCPW announced Wyatt had signed with them.... X-Division Championship (2018-2018) On November 18, 2018 on A PPV kickoff, Wyatt defeated Omar Ren for the X-Division Championship and then lost it in the same night as Ren wanted his rematch. Ren reclaimed his title and Wyatt said who gets their rematch in the same night and he will be coming back for his championship. On November 21, 2018 at Seek And Destroy, Wyatt defeated El Gladiator to become the new 2 time X-Division Champion and held the championship till it's retirement 2 weeks later. Multi-man Matches (2018-2018) After the retirement of the X-Division Championship Wyatt was getting booked in Multi-Man matches every show and did not like the way he was being used. He later got suspended in early December and missed out on WrestlePalooza 2. The suspension lead up to the departure of Wyatt. Departure (2018-2019) Wyatt was only being used at Live Events and that includes a Christmas Special and some shows leading up to January. Wyatt ended up departing with the company on January 6, 2019. Hiatus (2019-2019) Wyatt went on a Wrestling Hiatus and was with his family for a huge portion of the time and did some Autographs for fans. They asked when he was gonna return to the ring and he instantly said just waiting for the call. He ended up getting in better shape over the 3 months. DCW (2019-2019) On April 8, 2019 DCW announced that Wyatt had signed a 6 month deal with the promotion. The promotion was a subsidiary company owned by NCPW Wyatt was there as it was a developmental brand of NCPW for superstars wanting to comeback or come join the main roster. The company did not last long and Wyatt later got called up to the NCPW Main Roster again joining Sunday Night Showdown. Return To NCPW (2019-2019) Wyatt later came back to the main roster of NCPW and joining the superstars on Sunday Night Showdown. He started over again with getting respected for a new run and later worked his way back up the mountain getting opportunity's for championships again. He was in a 6 Man Elimination match to become the Intercontinental Championship and came up short placing only in the last 2. Wyatt brought to peoples attention that if he could be one of the final two then he can surely pick up the championship. He got his championship match and the championship was vacant and was later to face the Elite Pro Champion with both titles on the line and 2 weeks before PPV the owner then screwed him over and got rid of his opportunity. Assistant General Manager Of Overload (2019-2019) Wyatt became the Assistant General Manager of Overload and was there to help out the General Manager after a huge backlash of the card he booked. Wyatt helped out with the weekly show cards and the PPV. The General Manager had left the company and Wyatt later got a promotion. General Manger Of Overload (2019-2019) Wyatt had took over the spot of Overload General Manager and ran the whole entire Overload PPV Sin After Sin and it was a killer show as everyone performance was nicely done and over the top. He became creative and started a Brian Briggs Memorial Battle Royal to kick off the Overload's First PPV. The show crowned new champions with out a problem. Departure (2019-2019) Wyatt departed the company again leaving to start his own. He decided to depart again after Tyler Wolfe, Tommy Black and Paul Adams. He felt like it would not be the same so he departed. UWF (2019-2019) Wyatt had started a company UWF and did a successful show and later found out the company would not work out and closed the company. The doors have closed and now is not under any wrestling promotion. Hiatus (2019-Present) Wyatt did not invest much into UWF but got a huge pay from NCPW from being General Manager and Graphic Designer. Wyatt is currently set on money to live without any need of a job. The huge pay was calculated 750,000.00+ Dollars. He hopes to return the ring before the end of the year or his plans of Pro-Wrestling retirement are happening. His wife is later to have a baby this year and is scheduled for September. Personal life Wyatt and his wife Sophia had 3 kids before and after their marriage as the oldest was born in 2008 and the youngest being born in 2015 and another one coming this year. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Concussion (Sit-Out Piledriver) ** Blackout (Stone Cold Stunner) * Signature moves ** Double Underhook DDT ** Snap DDT''' ' * '''Nicknames' ** Mr. Waste Of Space ** BW * Entrance themes ** "Nothing" by Part Unknown (December 15, 2004 - Present) Championships and accomplishments * NCPW ** X-Division Champion (2 Time and Final Champion) ** General Manager Of NCPW Overload ** Assistant General Manager Of NCPW Overload ** Head Of Designing * UWF ** Chairman ** Head Of Talent Relations External links Twitter etc.Category:Templates Category:Superstar Category:Wrestler Category:Xbox One